


“The Fortress and The Mind Palace Rebuild.”

by AriadneVenegas



Series: Watson woes july daily drabble challenge [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Could be canon at some point of third of fourth season, F/M, First Kiss, Heart Fortress, M/M, Magical Realism, Mention of past John's relationships, Mention of past Sherlock'drug relationship, Mind Palace, Past Hiatus and Return, Pre-Slash, electronic Industrial music, they are totally destined, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneVenegas/pseuds/AriadneVenegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mind Palace is a bloody mess destroyed by the neurobasher, John can hear him ripped it apart, but he can't stand it anymore to see Sherlock going down with it.</p><p> </p><p><b>Based on the prompt of watsons_woes Random play:</b> Put your MP3 player on shuffle, turn on the radio, or otherwise tune into a random stream of music. Use the fifth song in the playlist as your inspiration :<br/>this was it<br/>Neurobashing by Front 242, album Tyrany from you.  </p><p>you can look it in youtube: http://youtu.be/Mfs5Km0kpyo</p>
            </blockquote>





	“The Fortress and The Mind Palace Rebuild.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** I'm waiting for the beta of two more fics of this challenge, I was resting a little because this took a lot of me writting a fic a day, and then i fell ill, I'm still ill, but I will get better and continue with my wip in September for sure, in the meaning time will be appearing the two other fics of this challenge.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and hits and some comments you make me really happy, please read and comment.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Betaed** by my amazing friend MildredandBobbin
> 
>  
> 
>  **Master Fic for this challenge:** [on LJ](http://ariadnechan.livejournal.com/172555.html)
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sherlock had his hands on his head on the couch, his face was contorted, filled with pain. It was the second week since they had a case, any case, even a dull one. 

 

Sometime, after Sherlock had comeback, they had started to work together again. They had troubles of course, even if John had worked hard in his absence to clean Sherlock’s name thinking in his dead friend. His return to life had caused a backslash from press and the Met was not so open to give them cases as before.

 

John was not living at 221B Baker Street anymore and Sherlock was alone with his mind doing nothing for him. John Watson knew now that Sherlock had spent a very hard time outside London, as hard as he had, he was still resentful because the detective didn't took him to fight at his side. Life would have been a lot different then and now, if they had been together.

 

Sherlock was more unstable than John had never seen him before. Lestrade had said to him, that he'd been like when he'd met him and that he was as close to a drug relapse as he'd ever been.

 

John was in pain too. He knew that Sherlock's brain was short-circuiting with too many information; his _Mind Palace_ sometimes was a _Mind Mess_. The Doctor knew because his heart was the same.

 

John thought his heart was a _fortress_ which had edified his defenses during his childhood with his drunken father, his broken-heart mother, his broken sister who was bullied even for his parents and he as younger child couldn’t protect effectively. He only could be the pillar, _the fortress_.

 

He had tried to become a doctor to help everyone and failed with his father, with his sister, and his mother, so he decided to be soldier in the war not a doctor, he would fight and be a _fortress_.

 

Love never entered in a _fortress_ so it never fell. He had many women and some men, but they never really penetrate _the fortress_ , he never sought a long partnership with any, by he took good care of all them, he was a gentleman after all.

 

But this man before him now had destroyed the _fortress_ of his heart within days, hours of acquaintance? He entered like a soft breeze and pierced a subtle hole with his piercing eyes and with his mad intelligence. Until a big hole was there so big that a _fall_ was enough to destroy the _fortress_ and left John Watson naked in the mess of a broken heart. As a soldier he got up because he had to, he set for little goals for himself and at some point, John Watson convinced himself to build a house and Mary help him to made a garden. He had been happy with her, but she was gone so soon, and he only saw how the flowers died, looking through the window, incapable of feeling anymore.

 

Sherlock, there in the couch, was the face of desolation of a bloody _Mess Palace_. John could feel it from the kitchen where he was making tea for both of them; the drums and the industrial music of the Neurobasher, knocking out the walls of his inner world. John couldn't handle it anymore. He could see how everything in Sherlock was being torn apart, and he wondered how he survived out there without his cases when he was alone in some dark place hiding, waiting for weeks. John's heart clenched in pain.

 

He could feel how everything was falling apart before his eyes and he was falling too. The drums in Sherlock's head were upon him. They were both animals in pain away from their home, houses where sunny and nice. Heavy industrial electronic clubs were fun, but neither were either of these things.

 

John hadn't noticed but he was facing Sherlock in the couch only centimeters away from his lips. Finally Sherlock looked at him, seeking for a safe heaven and they met in the middle John discovered the password of the palace as a hacker and Sherlock pull the fortress open with a missile.

 

It was so easy, maybe it always had been and they never knew it, but John knew all the keys for all the doors and passageways, he knew how to rebuild and get better defenses for the _Mind Palace_. John could bring light to every corner and Sherlock had never fear need fear of losing his way again. 

 

Sherlock knew how to sneak in _the fortress_ John had already knew that, but he also knew how to build a whole new security system; so John could build a better _fortress_ for both of them and the center of it was not cold anymore but full of fire and passion for life.

 

The violin and the gun made a return and the world was waiting.

 

 


End file.
